the wierd and twisted silent hill 3 game
by frieza sadistic angel
Summary: well it's pretty much like the game just a little funny twists


Disclaimer--I don't own crap ..ok   
  
NOTES  
  
Not to long ago i had achieved to beat silent hill 3 (On easy mode.) i know easy's for sissy's . But after leaving the mental hospital from bieng dramatized ,from playing the game ( You know it's all just a joke.) i had come to realize that ,what a strange and funny fic it would be if i came up with one , with such a twisted mind like mine ...( that sound sorta redundant .) And boom i did . the story is going to be much like the game just with some stupid twists..   
  
so i hope you likr it .. oh and if someone had already made a fic like this then i hope your's is better then this but if not, i hope some one can come up with one much more better then this ,if you dont like it .  
  
Heather had woke up from her horrible nightmare .  
  
her mind raced threw the horride memmoriesof her dream ,Her dream of peter from family guy in a thong dancing like the dancer from the river .(RIVERDANCING).  
  
"Thats a wierd dream ." Heather replied to herself   
  
she then slowly raised out of the cushoned seat from the cafe table .  
  
afterward's she trudged toward the main exit and entrance . she pondered about how weird there were no employee's in the cafe."were the hell did they go on a coffee brake?! with a customer around ?.." After she had departed the cafe she then remmembered the call she had to make to her father ."why does dad want me to call him about this necklace ?" She peered at the heavy necklace that appeared to be a ball shape with a big fat sighn on the side that say's .(Take oraly with water or milk ,extemely special use when claudia trie's to warp your brain about some stupid god that only exists in there insicured head's !!!) the sighn had an arrow pointing at the necklace as well as it being lite up like a christmas tree."That's alot to say for a sighn that's for such a wierd lookin necklace .ill just put the sighn in my hundred's of pocket's i got ."Heather had repeated to herself ,meanwhile the detective had wittnesed heather speaking to herself ."Why are you talking to yourself?" Heather gave the detective a gawg look ."Because ,to keep me sane from my short term memmory of my past i have such a hard time remembering."  
  
The detective just gazed at her knowing that she had said that twice in one breath .  
  
Heather then began to trudge up to the phone booth's ,were a line of people had been stainding to make a phone call ,but the strange thing was there were 4 other booth's .Heather had tapped the gentlman infront of her to ask the question about the phone booth's . "Excuse...WHAOH" Heather freaked from the mere sight of this guy.The strange guy had worn a black like suit that had began at his naeck and ended a little past his knee's were thick leather boot's with heavy thick buckle's had shown his arm's were revealed with red stuff smeared all over them he also had gauze wraped all over his hand's with red stuff on them as well.His face seemed a little troubled looking as well ,he had small black eye's with small teeth that been revealed he didnt have much of a nose just two little hole's that he could breath out of .Heather didnt know if she should ask a question or hurl ."Uhh ,why si everyone using this one phone and not the other ones?"The fathomed guy just stared at her strongly with not saying a word ,Eventually a man that had seemed to be with the troubled loolon dude had approached heather."Im sorry he doesnt say much ..How can i help you ?"Heather had replied the same question back at the normal lookin guy he then told her why ."Well because it seem's anyone trie's to use those phone's a guy on the other line keep's on singing happy birthday and no one can get threw."After the nice gentlmen had answered hether's question sherthe asked another question."Why is your friend here here dressed soo..soo.so dead ?"  
  
The man wouldnt stop smiling as if he had some kind of smiliong syndrome going  
  
on ."Well it was quite streange ,you see me anf my wife were at home one day ,it had been raing horridly that day .And well my wife went to shut the curtan's to the window and saw a man out in the rain he had just been standing there ,the two of us had felt so bad and we decided to bring him inn and feed him ..He has a strange apetite for raw food's."The gentleman had been shaking his head as if he had been pondering about the strange man's apetite .  
  
At that time the detective had approached heather to say something but before he could speak heather had stoped him "DONT.wait until i get done talking to my father." the detective then peered at the line ,his eye's widen from the long line that had been infront of a phone .He then trudged over to a bench that had been standing in the middle of the mall .  
  
And as hour's passed heather was about to loos her mind if the dude that looked like some crazy blacksmith looked at her again.But fortanantly it was her turn to use the phone and as the strange guy walked away he stared at her and not whatching were he was going he fell behind a small sighn causing him to fall flat on his face .  
  
Heather peered at the detecitve wondering what he had been up to but as she witnessed she had seemed a little relieved that the cop had been sleeping .As she began to call her father she bagasn to ponder about the strange and scary lookin guy that had fell flat on his face."Why am i even thinking about guy ?..That's disgusting ." Afterward's her father had picked up the phone ,Heather could hear loud music in the background and people yelling and praising as well.  
  
"Dad ...Dad what's going on over there?" her father replied with a drunk tone."oh nothing dear im just have one hell of a party ,i called up a couple of your friend's ....oh thats what wanted to talk to you about young lady .Remember when i told you about hanging out with the wrong crowd ..well it seem's alott of your friend's well are a little troubled lookin ...But i have to say they know how to throw a party ..Heather began to wonder what her dad ment ,she didnt have that many friend's  
  
"Uh dad i dont have that many friend's ...so what are you talking about ?"  
  
Her father pondered to only figure out he wanted more beer ."Oh ..well ..ok cool well i gotta go sweety bub bye ... WHO WANT'S MORE BEER...WHAOOO."  
  
Her father got of the phone he had claudia and another monster singing to one another while getting wasted another monster that had looked more humanly had ran around the house while the other monster's that looked extemely overwieght had been throwing toilet paper around the place.  
  
Meanwhile ....  
  
Heather had hanged the phone up she quinched her eye's in fathom ,ponderin on what the hell had been going on at her house,she then trudged away from the phone letting the person behind her use it .   
  
As she began to tippy toe away from the detective to make it to the front door ,  
  
he had woken up right when she had walked infront of him .  
  
He stared at her she then gave a gawk look ."how fucking ironic i walk by and you decide to wake up ." the detective gave a sorry expression ."sorry" he replied   
  
What will happen to heather will she ever find out what have been goin on at her place?Why does the detective want to talk to her so badd ? Find out next time on silent hill 3.  
  
well i hope you like please tell me so i can correct whatever. 


End file.
